1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to drive systems for small vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a drive system featuring a construction that facilitates backlash adjustment between a pinion gear and a ring gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
All terrain vehicles are but one example of smaller vehicles that are powered by internal combustion engines. These smaller vehicles typically transfer the power from the engine to a set of wheels or other similar members. In some arrangements, a longitudinally-extending drive shaft carries the power from the engine to a pair of rear wheels through a pinion gear and a ring gear. As the drive shaft rotates the pinion gear, the pinion gear rotates the ring gear and any axles that are connected to the ring gear. The end of the drive shaft carrying the pinion gear typically is fixed to a gear case that contains the ring gear.
These smaller vehicles also generally comprise a simplified braking system. In one arrangement, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,760, issued to Takimoto on May 26, 1987, the braking system generally comprises a brake disc that is mounted to the drive shaft and a brake caliper that is mounted to the gear case. To slow or stop the vehicle, the brake caliper is actuated to clamp a set of brake pads to the brake disc. By slowing or stopping the rotation of the drive shaft, the vehicle itself can be slowed or stopped.